


Dead

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [32]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She learns it's all in the way she phrases her questions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead

"What do you mean it's dead?"

Lindsay turned the key in the ignition again. "I swear, Don. The battery is dead. I don't even think a jump will help at this point."

He lowered his head. "Okay, okay. Fine." He took a deep breath. "You steer, I push."

Lindsay nodded. "Okay. I can do that. Just be careful, okay?" She watched as Flack took off his suit jacket and got out of the passenger side of the CSU vehicle and got behind the car. She couldn't even turn the emergency blinkers on; the battery was completely dead. She was just glad they weren't in downtown Manhattan or on one of the bridges. Though being stuck in Queens wasn't all that great, either.

"Ready?" she heard him yell from behind the car.

"Ready." She felt the car move forward, slowly, and then it stopped. She looked out the rearview window and saw him leaning over. _Screw this_ she thought to herself. "Don, _you_ steer. You aren't up to this yet."

He started to argue but stopped and simply nodded. Carefully, she put on the brake, opened the door and got out, moving around the front of the car to stay out of traffic. She made it to the back of the car to see Flack grimacing. She waited with him a moment to let him catch his breath.

He gave her a small grin; she was constantly looking out for him. They had developed, over the last few months, a sort of bond that let him take her being bossy towards him if it was in his best interest. It wasn't something she did often, but when she did, he listened. "I keep forgetting I'm not a hundred percent yet."

"I'd give you ninety. Ninety-five on a good day."

"And your faith in me overwhelms, Lindsay."

"Think nothing of it. I set the brake, so let me know when you're ready for me to push."

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Looked like there was a free spot to the right about half a block up. If no one's taken the spot, we can get he car in there and call the people we need to call."

She nodded and watched him walk around the driver's side to the door. She was afraid of getting hit by a car, and apparently he wasn't. Yet another difference in their personalities. "Ready when you are!" she called up to him after he'd climbed into the driver's seat.

"Go!" he yelled back, and she began to push. Pushing one of these vehicles was a lot harder than pushing a regular size car, she thought to herself. But at least she was able to do it on her own; she didn't want him hurting any more than he already was.

It took a little bit of time and a lot of manpower on her part, but a few minutes later she felt he car start to turn right and then heard Flack yell for her to stop. She heard the brake being pulled and stepped away from the vehicle, taking a breath. It had been hard, but at least they were out of the traffic flow. She walked back over to the passenger side and opened it.

"We work well together," Flack said.

"Yeah, we do," she replied, climbing in. She lowered the back of the seat a little and shut her eyes, taking in deep breaths. She already heard him on the radio, which ran on a battery of its own, and listened to him tell dispatch what had happened. She smiled to herself slightly; she loved the sound of his voice, even when he was doing something as simple as calling in to dispatch.

"Bet Mac's not going to be happy with us," he said. She opened her eyes and turned to him, seeing the grin on his face.

"It's not like we were on our way to a scene."

"Yeah, but now someone else is going to have to go round up our suspect." She watched him lean into the driver's seat. "If I thought a jump was actually going to help I'd start flagging someone down."

"You really don't want to be alone with me?" she asked in a teasing voice. He laughed, and she shut her eyes again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. If I'd had to push this thing I probably wouldn't be."

"See, that's why you have me. Not afraid to get my hands dirty. Or dig my feet in and push."

"Never thought you were the type who was afraid of hard work." She felt his hand reach over and touch hers lightly. She grasped it and held it for a few minutes as they sat there in silence. "So, about tonight?"

"Yeah?"

"You still want to try and head out for dinner?"

"If it's all the same to you, I think I want to go home and soak in a tub of hot water. With lots of bubbles."

"There's got to be time afterwards for food."

"Do you always think about food?"

"No, not all the time."

She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I want to know what else you think about while we're on the clock?"

"Work."

"Oh."

"At least, that's what I think about when we're on the clock." She stared at him and saw the grin form. "What? It’s all in the way you phrase the question, Lindsay."

"I set myself up for that one, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." His eyes traveled down to their hands. "So, after that bath of yours...dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll go out with you for dinner."

"Let's grab cabs so that we don't have to worry about this happening again."

This time, when she laughed, he joined in. When the tow truck driver came to get them ten minutes later, sent by dispatch, they were still laughing, hands still clasped together, and at that moment Flack was struck by exactly how right this whole thing with her really felt.


End file.
